1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to that provide comfortable bedding as well as transportable containers for carrying personal items. More particularly, the present invention is directed to devices that serve multiple purposes of providing an apparatus for securely packaging and transporting one""s personal items and bedding material when arranged in a compact, mobile configuration and also providing the bedding material and packaging compartments for holding the personal items while in a second, static configuration.
2. Discussion of the Background
Preparing a child for a sleepover can be a troublesome endeavor both for the parent and the child alike. The parent has the burden of not only packing the essential materials for the child, but must also attempt to minimize the number of items the child brings so the child can carry everything without too much trouble. Typical items include a sleeping bag, a pillow, a favorite toy, blanketing, toiletries, and the like. Some parents will pack a separate cushion for the child so that if the child sleeps on something other that a bed or soft carpet, the sleeping experience will not be too uncomfortable. The sleeping bag and cushion are usually rolled up in separate rolls and each held closed with a sting or tie, which serves as a handle. The child tucks the pillow and toy under an arm and the rest of the child""s gear is held in a separate container, like a suitcase. If the child is too small, an adult or friend will assist the child by carrying some of the items.
As recognized by the present inventor, when arranging the sleepover items for the child, the parent may be left with the nagging concern that the child will forget where some important item, such as medicine, is placed in the several items carried by the child. Furthermore, the parent may be concerned about the child absent mindedly forgetting to bring all of the items with him or her at each stage in the journey, like when getting on a bus, leaving a car, etc. In part, the problem of recognizing where things are located, and how many things are to be carried by the child is due to the child not being engaged in the packing process and because the several items brought by the child do not have their own xe2x80x9cdesignated spacexe2x80x9d.
By themselves, sleeping bags generally only contain one main sleeping compartment and do not have additional pockets for carrying other items. Thus, when the child has smaller items that the child has either packed within or obtained during the sleepover, the child has no convenient closed space to place their items and feel comfortable that the items will not be lost during transportation. Furthermore, due to their small size, some children are physically incapable of carrying a sleeping bag in one arm, a suitcase in another, and all their personal belongings with any degree of convenience. For example, when opening a door to go inside, the child will have to place one of their belongings on the ground in order to free-up a hand to open the door, giving rise to the possibility that the item will become damp or wet.
Another problem with the conventional approach of packing for a sleepover is the problem of physically transporting the child""s belongings for a long distance. Carrying a bulky suitcase, sleeping bag, pillow and other items can become tiring when carried for a long distance. Also, because the child""s hands are preoccupied with carrying the several items, there is a risk that when the child becomes tired of carrying the items, the child may trip, but not have a free hand to stop their fall.
One object of the present invention is to overcome the above-identified deficiencies with conventional devices for packaging and transporting a sufficient amount of personal belongings and bedding materials to ensure a person""s overnight stay is an enjoyable and safe one. While this is just one object of the present invention, numerous other features and attributes of the present invention will become evident from the accompanying figures and detailed description of the preferred embodiments.
The above and other objects may be accomplished with a reconfigurable bedding container and transportation apparatus. In one embodiment, a sleeping cushion is disposed under a zippered blanket so as to cushion the weight of the person when sleeping in the blanket, on top of the cushion. Both the sleeping cushion and blanket are flexible so that they may be rolled together, where the bottom portion of the cushion faces outward so as to keep the blanket clean. A xe2x80x9cfoot endxe2x80x9d of the cushion is attached to a support board that may either lay on the ground or remain perpendicular to the ground when in the rolled-out configuration. Wheels are attached with foldable brackets, for example, to a side of the support board that is opposite to the side on which the sleeping cushion is attached. The support board helps to anchor the support cushion when in the rolled-out position, and serves as a wheeled base when in a rolled-up configuration. The foot-end of the zippered blanket need not be permanently attached to foot-end of the sleeping cushion so as to permit the person sleeping in the blanket to have the blanket turn with the person when turning over in their sleep.
When reconfigured to the rolled-up configuration, i.e., the transportable configuration, the sleeping cushion is successively rolled over top of the blanket in a continuous fashion until the joint roll configuration of the sleeping cushion and the blanket roll up to, at terminate at the support board. Once rolled, flexible straps, which were positioned underneath the sleeping cushion when in the rolled out configuration, may be wrapped around the outer periphery of the joint roll and board and detachably attached to themselves and/or to the support board so as to keep the joint roll closed. An adjustable handle connects the two straps and is generally oriented on an opposite side of the joint roll from the wheels on the support board. Accordingly, most of the weight of the composite structure is supported by the wheels such that a person, like a child, can easily tow the structure with one hand, leaving one hand for opening a door or for breaking a fall.
Another feature of the present invention is the incorporation of collapsible wheel brackets, that fold under the support board if it desired to place the support board flat on the ground, in the rolled-out configuration, perhaps avoiding injury or to extend the useful length of the blanket and sleeping cushion.
The present invention incorporates numerous other features, such as a closable pocket formed on the top of the blanket, suitable for safely keeping personal items. The closable pocket may include partitions, such that one of the partitions can be reserved for xe2x80x9cimportantxe2x80x9d items, like medication or notes from a parent or medical doctor.
Another feature of the present invention is to include a flap on top of the blanket of sufficient size to host a pillow and perhaps another other item, like a favorite toy underneath thereof. The flap holds the pillow, as well as other items, either in the rolled-out configuration or in the rolled-up configuration.